The armrest box of a vehicle is generally arranged behind the assistant dashboard, and located between two front seats. Such armrest box has two functions: providing a position for the drive or the co-driver to rest his/her arm, and providing a place to contain small items such as driving license, vehicle license etc. therein.
During driving practices in the long-run, there is still an inconvenient experience unsolved, i.e., if the driver carries a large-sized belonging such as a handbag, and the co-driver seat is occupied, the large-sized belonging such as the handbag would be normally deposited on the armrest. In this case, the large-sized belonging will affect the driver in the following aspects: first, it is inconvenient for his/her arm to rest on the armrest in the presence of the belonging thereon; second, when an emergency brake occurs, inertia will carry the handbag to the shift lever ahead of it, and this will bring potential safety hazard. If the handbag is deposited on the back seats, it is not convenient for the driver to fetch if needed, and he may be even inclined to be forgotten.
In view of the above, it is desirable to provide an armrest box structure which facilitates the driver to deposit large-sized articles.